Broken Family
by Whispering Stars
Summary: When Linda and Lawernce say they are spliting up for good, how will the perfect team of bros react? That is right, they run away. Note: Not Yaoi ladies and gentlemen just brotherly fluff. Note: Involves my OC Lily from Friend or Foe
1. Sneak Peak: The Roaring river

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb_

_Ferb's POV_

"Phineas! Hold on!" I screeched to my younger step brother as he was tossed and rolled in the powerful churning river below.

I hurried after my brother along the bank of the river as Phineas fought for his life in the raging rushing water. _I can't let him die!_ I thought desperately as I chased after him.

"Phineas! Just swim! Try to get back to shore!" I glanced around and saw the grey shape of a cat running at my side, keeping pace with me. I had almost forgotten Lily had tagged along. Even though I could hardly stand her these days, I was too worried about Phineas to tell her to leave. Besides, Phineas needed all the help he could get right about now.

"We've got to swim Lily." I told the cat preparing to jump in.

"Are you crazy?" Lily hissed at me. "You could get yourself killed! I am not letting you jump Ferb! We just got to get ahead of him downstream and catch him there while you are tied to a rope."

"I can't let my brother die!" Ferb argued.

"I know, now come on." Lily said, hurrying as fast as her leg could carry her downstream. I sighed, gathering all of my strength and speed before hurrying after the cat.

_I can't believe I let this happen! If only I had not suggested running away in the first place! We would both be safe, but apart._ There was no winning here. We had to leave. I know it was the right choice. We had to or else we would never see each other again!

_Please don't let Phineas die because of me! I have to keep him safe!_

All of sudden, and I was surprised I even noticed it, Lily stopped, dead in her tracks. I was confused at first.

"Run! You worthless excuse for a…" I paused and spotted what Lily was staring at. _Why did we even leave in the first place!_ I thought again.

The raging river was leading my little step brother straight for a 20+ feet tall waterfall.

**A/N**

** Nothing is clear in this chapter; this is, in a way, a sneak peak for what is to come in this story. You just gotta wait and see when this fits into the chapters ahead. **

** Anyway, uh, you will find out more in the next chapter. More complex Authors note ahead.**

** Oh and this is a squeal to Friend or Foe, though I recommend reading it before this story, it is not a have to. You will most likely understand the story if you do not.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arguments

**A/N**

** This is the sequel to Friend or Foe. You do not have to read Friend or Foe to get what is going on in this story. This story just takes place the summer after they meet Lily (My OC who is a cat) I would recommend skimming my other story, just so a few points might be made more clear but the story is not focused around my OC, she is just in the story.**

** This chapter also takes place before the sneak peak if you could not already guess.**

** Anyways, enjoy the story!**

_Ferb's POV_

"You do not care enough about your children Lawrence!"

"You care more about your stupid antiques then the kids, Linda!"

I looked into the house from where I sat outside with my younger step brother Phineas. I gave a sad half frown. _That is the 3__rd__ argument today, the 10__th__ one this week and... I have no idea how many this month! How many will they have before it will end?_ I shrugged. _They love each other; they would never let arguments change that._

"It sounds like a bad one Ferb." I glanced over at Phineas as we sat there. His brother's gaze with shadowed with worry. He hated it when our parents started fighting. I could not blame him. It was sort of scary to think about one of them hitting the other if it got to out of hand, or worse.

"Well, I am sure everything will be fine. I mean they have been together since we were 3 and they only started arguing heavily like a few months ago right?" Phineas asked. It almost seemed he was convincing himself as much as he was trying to convince me.

I nodded my agreement. I had other ideas in mind but I decide not to voice them out loud.

"Let's go visit Isabella!" Phineas said leaping to his feet. I rolled my eyes. _Maybe today is the day they finally say,' I love you.' _ Ferb thought in slight amusement. It had been almost a year since the two of them began to discover their feelings for each other and neither has made a move. _They really need to get moving in the right direction_ I thought.

"Alright." I said getting to my feet as well. Since the beginning of the school year this year, I had begun talking more. I just noticed that I was needed to talk more. I was never shy. I just never saw a reason to speak.

The two of us walked out of the backyard and onto the sidewalk. Both of us looked for cars as we got ready to cross the street.

My gaze flicked over to a familiar grey shape, simply grooming herself. It was Lily, the cat Phineas and I called a pet last year then turned on us.

Last summer, Phineas and I found this cat in our trashcan. We built a communicator for her to speak so we could learn where she truly lived. It turned out, as far as we knew at the time, she had no owner or family. Taking pity on her, we let Lily stay with us. Little did we know, she working for some crazed doctor that wanted to capture Phineas and I. She was nothing more than a double crossing spy. When we got to the crazed doctor's HQ, because he captured us, we learned more about Lily for real, including her twisted up past and we also learned our sister was fighting this doctor, or used to. She says it was a onetime thing and that she did not want to get involved again. Luckily there had been no other sign of the evil doctor.

Lily looked up at me and Phineas and smiled. She meowed something that I could not catch but I did not care. I turned away from Lily, no matter what Lily did to help us escape; it was still her fault in the first place we got into that mess. _I will never forgive her_. I thought.

Finally we made it over to Isabella's house. I glanced back once to see that Lily was gone. _Good._ Then I turned back to the door right as it was opening to greet my friend at the door.

"Hey Phineas and Ferb! Whatcha doing?" Isabella greeted

_Linda's POV_

"If you really feel that way Lawrence then get out of my house!" I screamed at my husband. My eyes glittered with rage.

Lawrence was feeling similar emotions. "Fine." He spat at me. "If you hate me, I won't stay where I am not wanted. Good bye Linda!" With that Lawrence stormed upstairs got some stuff and left. I had no idea what I did until I heard the roaring of a car driving away. Right then, I broke down, crying tears of rage and sorrow.

**A/N**

** Okay, this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Not even 900 words! **** I feel badly now. Don't worry! The next chapter will be longer! Promise!**

** Review if you want a faster update ladies and gentlemen!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Divorce

**A/N**

** Give me a break here folks. I've been having a stressful and busy summer okay? Busier then my school year. Fun right? -_-**

** Well here you are, the next chapter. I'm working to update all of my stories right now so expect updates soon on all of my stories that are in-progress.**

_**Lily's POV**_

I watch Ferb turn away from me with a pang of sorrow. The truth was, I've not talked to Phineas or Ferb in almost a year. Not since I rescued them from Doofenshrimtz. I frowned deeply before turning away and making my way back to my home. I looked leaped up onto the window seal and looked inside.

I guess you could say I was happy here. I'm allowed to come and go as I pleased and I have loving owners that keep me warm and safe. It's nice here. But…

I guess I still felt loyalty toward Phineas and Ferb. I mean, after that whole ordeal with my past that involved humans, then they took me in and took care of me, they were like saints! To me anyways…

I look down at myself to see the familiar necklace that my mother had given me with a sigh of sorrow. It was not just a necklace anymore; it was my way of talking.

Turns out I had a knack for inventing stuff and fixing stuff around to make them work how I wanted it too.

"Hey Lily."

I look down at the sound of a familiar voice. I forced a smile. It was my friend and Phineas' and Ferb's pet Perry.

The two of us became great friends after I helped him with his owners then he helped me find a home of my own. I really owed him a lot, he learned to be friends with me, even after a deceived him for so long.

"Hey Perry." I replied, leaping down onto the ground beside him and sitting down. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just finished an early morning mission." He replied.

I smiled, I was not an agent anymore but I'd been helping Perry out once in awhile when I felt it was needed. And Perry always seemed to be happy to have me along when I came.

"Cool." I nodded, accidently letting a note of sadness drop into my voice.

_I hope he won't notice!_ I thought in alarm.

But of course, Perry did. He just gave me a long look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shuffled on my paws uncomfortably. "Phineas and Ferb." I murmured sadly.

Perry gave me an understanding smile; he stepped closer to me and rested his hand on my head, patting it a few times with a smile.

I glared at him at this, even though I was supposedly full grown now, when Perry was standing on his legs, he was still taller than me. He liked to tease me or I guess in this case, cheer me up. It annoyed me when he did this because it made me feel short. I swiped playfully at his hand and glared at Perry playfully.

"Don't even think about trying that again." I warned, grinning.

"But it cheered you up." Perry reminded me.

"More like annoyed!" I growled playfully.

"Cheered you up."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" I slapped him across the face with my tail; it was not meant to hurt but instead to get a bunch of cat fur in his face. Perry hated it when I did the tail slap thing.

Perry responded by spitting and brushing off his mouth then glaring at Lily. "Your funeral if you do that again." He warned playfully.

"Fine." I replied, grinning.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Perry stated, walking away.

"Bye Perry!" I called before turning away and padding into town to go meet up with some friends.

_**~2 weeks later~**_

_**Phineas' POV**_

It had been two weeks since Lawrence had stormed out, and in the two weeks, there had been no sign of him, no calls, no nothing.

In that two weeks though, Ferb had not seen his father either, he had begged mom to see him many times but she refused. I felt really bad for my step brother, I mean, his dad was his only living blood parent.

When he had been just a little kid, Ferb had lost his mother when she mysteriously disappeared. No one ever found her and she was assumed dead.

Now Ferb was being kept from his dad, though he did not show it, I knew he was in depression, and I felt worthless, because I had no idea how to help him.

Then, at dinner that night, my mom told all of us, Candace included, to stay for a second.

"Lawrence is coming by tonight, we are talking about what has happened." Linda explained.

I nodded slightly though inside, I was celebrating, maybe everything could go back to normal now.

"That means I need the three of you stay in your rooms for the night." Linda added.

"You don't need to tell me mom. Tell _them._" Candace stated, pointing to Ferb and I

"Candace, I don't need to hear your ridicules stories about what these two do each day." Linda snapped before sighing. "Boys, promise me-"

"Were going upstairs mom, night!" I cut off quickly, motioning for Ferb to follow. Ferb got up and followed without a word.

"What was that about?" Ferb asked.

"I didn't want to lie to mom…" I began.

"So you're saying we're going to listen to what they have to say once dad comes over?" Ferb guessed.

"Read my brother, read my mind." I replied, smiling.

_**Ferb's POV**_

Phineas and I got dressed in our pajamas for the night and waited in silence, my step brother and I took turns looking out the window for any signs of dad's car. For about 2 hours, we saw no sign of dad, it was close to 9:00A.M when I noticed Phineas getting tired he kept yawning and his eyes were glazed over with exhaustion.

"Phineas, you can go to bed if you want." I whispered to him.

"No Ferb. I can stay up." He told me, but he yawned again causing me to give him a skeptical look.

"No, got to bed." I told him firmly. "I can get the information okay?"

Phineas hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Fine."

Phineas crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers.

"Night Ferb." Phineas muttered for me before his breathing slowed, indicating he was asleep.

I watch Phineas sleeping for a second with a small; he was cute when he was asleep. Not cute as in looks, but cute as in innocent and sweet. I guess when you're sleeping it did that to you.

Not even 5 minutes later, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I hurry to the window and look outside to see my father walking up to the house. I smile slightly, hoping this would work out for the best before hurrying out my room, silently of course and down the hall.

I passed Candace room and heard chatting up a storm with…. Stacy. No surprise there. I kept going to the hallway and peered down to see Linda letting my dad in.

"Lawrence." Linda greeted her voice curt.

"Linda." Lawrence replied, his tone the same as Linda's.

_At least they are not biting each others' throats out._ I thought.

"Are we going to talk?" Linda asked.

My dad gave a nod and they went into the living room. I took the chance to sneak downstairs. Once on the last step I stopped and hid against the wall, thankful that it was there for cover while I could still listen.

_**Linda's POV**_

I walked into the living room with Lawrence and sat down on the coach with him. I poured some tea for us and we drank in silence. For about 15 minutes, neither of us said anything, we just sat there, slowly drinking the tea I made. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Nice tea." I stated carefully.

"It's okay." Lawrence replied to me, his voice cold. I mentally flinched at his tone but ignored it otherwise.

"So…" I stated, not really knowing what to say, the truth was, I wanted to make up with my husband so things could go back to normal, but I was too worried to say anything.

"Linda." Lawrence stated. "I think its best if we…"

"Get back together and act like this never happened?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, it would be best if we got a divorce." Lawrence replied.

_**Ferb's POV**_

My heart stopped at what my father said. A million things began sweeping through my mind, but the one thing that stuck, was divorce equaled me leaving, and me leaving Phineas. I couldn't do that! We were brothers! Best friends! Partners! I can't be taken away from him!

While my mind had been swimming, my Linda and my father must have been talking because all of a sudden, Linda was hysterical.

"You can't do that! What about Phineas and Candace, they'll be affected by all this as well!" Linda exclaimed.

"It's best that we split up Linda and you know it. The kids are affected by the fighting just as much as we are." He sighed, "And since Ferb is my kid…"

My heart stopped dead at what my father said next. "I'm taking him with me back to England."

**A/N**

** Not looking good for Ferb and Phineas is it? Stay tuned to see what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Final Choice

**A/N**

** Before anyone go's an lectures me about how long it's taking me to update, keep in mind I have school and homework to deal with.**

** So yeah, next chapter. Whoopee. (Sorry, really tired at the moment)**

Lawrence's POV

I really thought Linda was the perfect women; she was funny, beautiful, and wonderful in my eyes. At least she _was._

Now, I looked at her like she was just some mom I pass in the grocery store. Nothing special.

It was really sad, but it was the truth. The fights had pushed me so far I guess my eyes opened to new doors, including my views on Linda. And, the fact was, I really didn't care about her that way anymore. Not as a wife, mate, partner…

She didn't make me happy anymore.

This was the hard truth. I figure it would be best if I would just move on, maybe be happy. I never really loved it here in America. Don't get me wrong, I never hated it, I just… it's not _home_.

England. That's where I wanted to be now. Not with Linda, but with my home town. Maybe I can find a new woman there, get a better job maybe. I don't know, but I just didn't want to stay.

As I told Linda my plan, wanting a divorce and moving back to England with Ferb, I could see the shock in her eyes. It made me feel guilty for a second. Deep down, I knew Linda still really cared for me, the family, despite the fights, she was just trying to stay strong against me and around the kids because she wanted to seem strong.

That still didn't change my mind. I figured it was time for me to go before Linda began screaming hysterically again.

I got up slowly. "I'll be back tomorrow night to pick up Ferb. Tell him tomorrow morning to get packed. Our flight leaves in 2 days." I turned to leave before a hand gently grasped my shoulder. I looked back into Linda's eyes, tears glistened in them and sorrow stung each spot in the white. My stomach dropped some.

"Don't leave, please. I really will miss you." Linda begged. "And… what about the kids? They will be destroyed by this!"

I sighed sadly. To think, only a few months ago, a Friday night like this would be us, laughing and bonding like normal. Being maybe a little silly and loving to each other, me being me and Linda being herself, as our own kids had fun, or there definition of it anyways.

_That is no more. _I thought_ I don't care about her like that anymore, and as for the kids, Ferb is a step sibling, nothing more than that to Candace and Phineas. Sure they will be sad, but they will get over eventually._

"No. My decision is final." I replied sternly, no regret in my voice. "I will be back tomorrow. Goodbye Linda." I turned toward the door and walked outside to my car.

_Ferb's POV_

I couldn't believe. I just couldn't believe it. Here I was, sitting here, having heard everything, and I still couldn't believe it.

My dad was forcing me to move back to England with him!

My mind was whirling with confusion on what to do now. I didn't want to move England! I wanted to stay here! Even if I was born in England, I was raised in America. It was what I was used to. It was where my friends are, where I grew up, and my mother figure and my sister figure and….

_Phineas._

I felt my stomach churn heavily at the thought. Phineas and I, we were partners, best friends, brothers. Leaving him wouldn't feel right. We did everything together, it was like… I don't know... We're two puzzle pieces that fit together. Different shape and form but fit together perfectly.

Phineas and I were very different. I knew that. I was quiet and more of an inventor by the blue print and went along with anything. Phineas was imaginative, creative, thinking outside of the box type. In some ways, we were opposites, but hey, opposites attract. Phineas and I are a great example.

Phineas and I also shared many things. Our love to invent new things, things that haven't been invented, our more peace loving nature and interests in general. The same.

_How am I going to tell this to Phineas?_ I thought, getting up slowly, not trying to make any noise to alert my now… wait… the sobbing Linda. _She's not my mom… if they are getting a divorce._ It wasn't official yet, I knew, but it felt wrong to refer to someone as mom or step mom when a divorce was fast approaching.

I turned and crept up the stairs quietly and silently, my mind turning back to Phineas. _He's not going to take this well._ I realized. Phineas really seemed to care for me, and the feeling was mutual to him. _I have to be calm, if I'm all out of character going in there, he'll get worried right off the back._ I thought, taking a deep silent breathe to calm myself. I had to be calm. Calm.

_Lily's POV_

I sat on the fence of my house, looking out toward Phineas' and Ferb's house. I watched curiously as a car drove out of the driveway. I watch the car pass by to see it was Ferb's dad/Phineas' and Candace's step dad. I frowned deeply. That was first time I had seen him in two weeks, and judging by his face, he not happy.

I had no idea what was going at the Flynn-Fletcher house hold, all I knew was, Phineas and Ferb haven't been out for weeks working on a project. Friends of the brothers had simply been going inside for short periods then leaving, even Isabella. Lawrence hasn't been around for weeks. Come to think about it, I haven't passed by Perry either, if I did, he probably could explain what was going on. Instead, I was left with nothing but un-clear clues and un-sure guesses.

Whatever was going on, it was deeply worrying. That was for sure.

I was tempted to go see what was up, but I held back, it wasn't my place or business to go and find out. So instead, I leaped down, off of the fence and hurried into my house.

_Phineas' POV_

I was drifting in and out of sleep fairly easily. I managed to sleep heavily for like five minutes, and then I would wake up. I finally gave up on the idea of sleep, for now anyways. I was too worried to hear about how things went with my mom and Lawrence. I sat up and yawned, I looked down at the foot of my bed to see a familiar blue-furred pet there.

"Oh, there you are Perry. I haven't really seen you today." I stated, reaching out to pet the platypus gently. "You seem to be disappearing less though lately, ever since Lawrence left." I frowned slightly at the thought. "He'll come back though." I stated, though I trying to convince myself more than anyone.

Luckily, Perry chattered a reply. I chuckled, normal response from Perry. I watched as Perry closed his eyes again and feel back asleep. Have Perry kind of made things better. Pets tended to do that.

I yawned again, getting ready to try sleep again, before Ferb came in.

I was slightly relived to see him, it meant that I could finally know what happened, sleep forgotten, I stood up calmly and stared at him, meeting Ferb's calm blue eyes.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, at the moment, I wasn't that worried though. Ferb was seemly calm which had to mean nothing too bad happened.

Boy was I off.

Ferb rabidly explained what had happened, apparently it went fine at first, and then went downhill from there. When Ferb finished, telling me that Lawrence was forcing him to move back to England, I nearly collapsed from shock.

"What!" I cried, trembling slightly before recovering myself. I breathed heavily and looked desperately at Ferb. "What about us? How can they just go along with this without asking us? Did Lawrence even think about you, me, and Candace?" I questioned.

Ferb nodded sadly, a frown now on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking though. All I knew was that Ferb was just as upset about this as me, and was trying to keep calm for me, most likely anyways.

Ferb broke into my thoughts. "Linda brought it up, but dad didn't seem to care. He just said his decision was final."

I shook my desperately at the answer and began pacing back and forth. What would happen now? I was just going to lose Ferb and the only person I ever referred to as father? Just like that? I never knew my real father. He left before I could remember him. My mom and sister never talked about him either.

I was barley aware of Ferb watching me pace, I didn't really care though, all I cared about was finding out some way to try and keep Ferb and me together. To keep my family together. Without Ferb and Lawrence, the family would feel broken, and nothing but that.

Lawrence, like I always said and thought, Lawrence was the only person I referred to as 'father.' I couldn't image life without him. He was my father. Not my step father. My father.

Then there was Ferb. He was not just my step brother, no, he was my best friend, my closet friend, the person I trusted the most, the person that always cheered me up and made me laugh… he was my _brother_. That described him perfectly; I cared for him like that. We were brothers. The only difference was, we never fought.

Siblings always had their fights. Me and Candace always do and Ferb has gone at it with Candace once or twice. But Ferb and I… I can't even think of the last time him and I had a fight. We also got along the two closet brothers in the world.

I couldn't lose him.

"Ferb… what should we do? " I asked, looking up at him desperately. "Do you have… any ideas?"

_Ferb's POV_

I looked at the ground as Phineas turned his gaze toward me. I really didn't know what to do; all of my ideas involved us losing some part of the family. Most of which was us being separated. The problem is, without some complicated project that would take too much time to build, we would lose family.

_But I can't leave Phineas… we need each other. Besides, my dad is not the same person if he's just going to leave like this out of nowhere, and Linda and Candace I'm not as close to as Phineas. And I doubt my dad would just let me stay with them, beside, it would feel too weird around here without may dad. I guess that leaves me one choice._

"Phin, I think it's best if we… run away."

Phineas looked up to me in shock. He stood up, staring at me in question.

"Why?" He asked.

My heart dropped slightly as if I finally realized what I had just suggested. I mean… I was fine with it… somewhat… but I just stated it out of the blue as if Phineas would be okay with it. I mean… he would be losing family too. And Isabella, even if they weren't 'officially' together yet.

"I mean… that's one idea…. I mean-"

"Ferb, I think I agree with you. I mean… no matter what we do, with the time left and under these conditions… well lose some sort of family… right?" Phineas asked me. I nodded reluctantly, not wanted to make Phineas have a biased answer thanks to me and just agree to this because I suggested it.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Phineas replied, getting a few things together for us. "I mean, it's not going to get better now and… we can't live with each other. Were too close. I don't want to lose you Ferb. You mean a lot to me."

"Same." I replied.

"Our parents have been fighting for awhile now; it won't just change now, especially since your dad has gotten into his mind that the only way out of this is to move away back to England. Which won't solve anything." Phineas replied stubbornly.

"I know."

"And… well… maybe if we stay away long enough our parents will get back together again? And besides, will be fine out there as long as we stick together."

"I guess that's true." I replied, smiling. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Phineas gave me his optimistic grin. "Of course!"

I gave my younger step brother a smirk. "Fine, then tell me what I should do to help."

**A/N**

** Okay, I'll say this again. This story is not Yaoi. Just brotherly fluff. :3.**

** Over 2000 words for this chapter. Not a bad chapter if I do say so myself. I hope you guys liked it. :). **

** What will happen next? Phineas and Ferb wanting to run away? How far will they make it? And how will it turn out? Wait and see. :)**


End file.
